1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a seat, and more particularly to a seat for vehicles.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In a conventional seat such as in the Japanese patent publication No. 56(1981)-1093, a seat spring for supporting a seat cushion is connected to a lower frame or a seat cushion pan by utilizing forward and rearward springs. In such an arrangement, the center of gravity of the seated passenger normally is located farther rearwardly than the supporting center of the seat spring. Accordingly, the seated passenger tends to slide forwardly, and the forward spring of the seat is strengthened and hard material is used as the forward portion of the seat cushion in order to resist the weight of the seated passenger. This built-in resistance exists even if the seated passenger sits on a front portion of the seat.
When the seated passenger in the normal position on the conventional seat operates a pedal, such built-in resistance, acting against the femur of the passenger, tends to interfere with actuation of the pedal.